


Party of Two

by Ms_Starlight



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Starlight/pseuds/Ms_Starlight
Summary: Seifer has finally made SeeD. At the ball, he and Quistis decide to celebrate.





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I dug this out of my tumblr archive. Originally written for a prompt of "party" that got wildly out of control.

The sound of music and dancing followed Quists and Seifer out of the ballroom and into the hallway. They paid it no mind, not even waiting until the doors had closed all the way to grab hold of one another. Quistis pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and caught his lips in a desperate kiss. His arms locked tight around her, one hand splayed flat between her shoulder blades while the other slipped down the small of her back.

“Let’s find—" Quistis had to pause, her words cut off by Seifer's insistent mouth. "Let's find somewhere more private.”

Seifer grumbled his agreement, and they stumbled together down the hallway, banging into the walls and tripping over each others feet until they found a door that was unlocked. It slid open with a woosh, and they tumbled inside.

Quistis broke away long enough to look around the darkened room.

“I wonder whose office this is…?” she said.

Seifer growled and shoved her up against the wall as the door slid shut once more. “Who cares?”

His mouth moved hungrily over hers. It was all she could do to hold onto his broad shoulders and try to keep up with his tongue slipping across hers and his greedy hands clutching her bottom, pushing her hips into his. She gasped when he finally let her come back up for air.

He chuckled. “Do you have any idea how many Trepies would kill to be me right now?” He dipped his head, and his teeth nipped at her throat.

“I don’t think—“ She couldn’t finish the sentence. Not with the way he was eagerly sucking and licking his way back up her neck, his whole body rocking into hers, shoving her hard into the wall.

Gasping and trembling, she pushed away from him. His green eyes peered down at her, full of confusion, until she began undoing the buttons on his jacket. It took her a while to loosen the first one, her hands made clumsy by desire. He helped her with the rest, freeing all the various damned loops and closures and belts that adorned the formal SeeD uniform. He pulled one arm out, then shook the jacket violently from the other, letting it fly off to land where it will behind him.

He wore a simple white undershirt beneath. Quistis tugged it over his head so quickly that several stitches popped.

“Sorry.”

“No. I like it when you’re rough,” he told her with a growl.

Quistis knotted a hand in his hair, hauled his head down, and sank her teeth into his lower lip.

“Ah! Yeah…there you go. Always knew there was a bad girl in there somewhere.”

“Stop talking.”

He obliged her by gathering the skirt of her dress up in both hands, his fingers working against her thighs to pull it higher and higher until he had it collected in a bunch at her hips. Short of breath and even more of patience, she tore at his pants, wanting —  _needing_  — them gone. She was on fire. And she thought she might die if he didn’t do something about it soon.

“ _Seifer_ ,” she said, her voice pleading.

The entire time she’d known him, he’d gone out of his way to never do what she wanted. As her student, he’d been lazy and disrespectful. But in this, he was more than willing to please. With one motion, he bent and swept her panties down to her ankles, then slid back up her body, drawing his hands up her legs. She tried to kick free of her underwear, but the lace caught on one of her heels, and she didn’t have the wherewithal to rid herself of it once Seifer’s hand slipped in between her legs.

He swore and leaned into her.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

Still not enough.

Quistis kissed him ravenously, desperate for more contact, more friction, more movement… _more_. Her tongue thrust wildly into his mouth and he groaned before mimicing the action down below with his hand.

He winced when she raked one hand down his back, then sighed her name and reached to push his pants down.

“I want you,” she whispered hotly in his ear. “Oh God, I _want_ you.”

He grabbed her by the thigh and hitched her leg up over his hip. Quistis leaned back into the wall as he reached for the other leg and used her leverage to help him lift her completely off the floor. Her ankles locked behind him with a click of her heels.

Arms thrown around his neck, she relaxed her grip on him just enough to sink back down his body…slowly searching…seeking…

_That._

“Yes,” she breathed when he nudged against her.

He groaned and thrust up, missing slightly in his haste, so that he slid past her opening and straight over the tight bundle of nerves above it. Quistis tilted her head back and hissed as a sudden bolt of pleasure fired through her. A smirk pulled Seifer’s mouth to one side, and he murmured something she couldn’t quite make out as he ground his length purposefully against her.

Finally, he drew back again.

“Hold on tight,” he told her.

She did, clamping her legs around him so that he was able to let go of her long enough to position himself and guide her home.

“Oh, thank God.” Her head thumped against the wall, relief washing over her for a second as he filled her, the stretching, aching, opening sensation enough to momentarily satisfy her driving need to have and be taken by him.

He let out a choked sound, then drew her head down to kiss her again. His hand buried itself in her hair, which spilled down to cover his arm to the elbow.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered against her lips and began to thrust, each flick of his hips pushing her up and into the wall.

It was both intensely erotic and wildly inefficient. Quistis pushed back toward him, but there wasn’t enough space between them for him to get anything but a short, staccato rhythm. The way it jarred her, the strength of him moving beneath her, his hand bruising at her thigh, left her dizzy and achey and melting.

“This isn’t…” Seifer shifted and tried a different angle. “It’s not… Hyne damn it. Hang on.”

A step back, and she was in his arms. He sank down slowly to his knees, then all the way until he was sitting on the floor.

The position gave her all the power. Quistis unlocked her legs, bent them back until she was kneeling, and raised up for a long, hard stroke that drew a moan out of him that bordered on agony. Her dress pooled around his legs and hips, and she worked him with everything she had, her breath coming out in sharp pants, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

_Ahhh_ …she was close.

So close.

As if sensing it, Seifer let out an animal growl and surged up underneath her. He pushed her off, onto her back on the floor. She opened her eyes, ready to object, missing him for the half-second it took for him to climb on top of her, breathless and predatory.

“I love this,” he said as he pinned her beneath him. “Do you understand? I  _love_  this.”

She did.

And then he took her with the kind of feral zeal she’d been longing for.

Her back arched, bowing her body up against his, and her fingers sank deep into his arms as she came hard, crying out as her whole body tensed and tightened.

She dropped back to the floor, still trembling, and his hips thrust against hers a few more times before he groaned and shuddered out his release.

Sweaty, panting, and utterly satisfied, Quistis caught him in her arms as he collapsed on top of her.

He laughed and managed to prop himself up on one elbow.

“So, do we go back to the party now, or…?”

“I’ve always hated SeeD balls.” She smiled up at him. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“If I’d known that this was how you’d celebrate my graduation, I’d have paid more attention in class.” He lifted his head a little and looked down at her, his expression inscrutable. “Do you do this for all your students?”

She shook her head. “Only you.”

He smirked, which made her want to follow up with a witty retort, but considering his excellent performance, she decided instead to go ahead and tell him what she knew he wanted to hear.

“You know,” she said slowly, drawing out the words with a slow, tender kiss, “you always were my favorite.”


End file.
